


You Can't Run From Us

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Consensual Nonconsensual, Established Relationship, Knives, M/M, Planned in Advance, Rape Roleplay, Top!Michael, Which sounds like an oxymoron to me, fear kink, top!Lucifer, virgin!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Is Sam REALLY running from Michael and Lucifer? Or is it just a game?





	You Can't Run From Us

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Fear Kink Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2
> 
> THIS IS A CONSENSUAL RAPE PLAY FIC. LUCIFER AND MICHAEL HAVE SAM’S PERMISSION AND THEY EXCHANGE SAFE WORDS. IF THIS SQUICKS/TRIGGERS YOU, **DON'T FUCKING READ**

Blood roared in his ears as Sam Winchester raced down the street. His heart pounded in double time, his breath was ragged. This was why he hated walking down the streets at night. He used to think his size intimidated people but there were scarier people than him out there. And two of them had been quietly stalking him. If only he hadn’t taken that short cut down that alley. . . 

So focused was he on running that he didn’t notice the dark figure spring out of the alley to the right of him. Sam went to scream but a firm arm was wrapped around his waist, a knife in hand while the other slammed over his mouth, effectively quieting the taller man as he was yanked into the alley. 

Sam squirmed, trying to break free. 

“The more you struggle,” The low, dark voice of one of his boyfriend’s murmured, “the more it’s going to hurt, little boy.”

Sam relaxed at the idea that the game was going off without a hitch, that it was, indeed, Michael who had pulled him into the alley with a knife. Still, he struggled, wanting to keep up the game. 

“We’ve got ourselves a squirmer, huh?” The smooth voice of his other boyfriend came out of the shadows as Michael continued to drag Sam down the alley. 

“Just a bit of one,” Michael agreed. “He’ll calm down soon enough.” 

They all ducked between dumpsters, and Michael pinned Sam to the wall, holding the knife to his throat. Sam immediately stilled, looking into Michael’s dark, predatory gaze, knowing that Lucifer’s matched. He wasn’t going to get cut tonight. That would be rough. 

“I’m going to remove my hand, little boy,” Michael growled roughly, “and you’re not going to scream, okay? You scream, and you’ll be wearing a Colombian necktie.” 

Sam nodded and swallowed, and Michael slowly removed his hand. “Please don’t hurt me,” he whined. He could feel himself get hard with the game that they were playing. “Please, I’ll do what you want, just please don’t hurt me.” 

“Isn’t he cute?” Lucifer asked Michael with a chuckle. “He’s the first one we’ve had in a while that we haven’t had to hurt to get them to not scream.” 

“He is cute, you did a good job, Lucifer,” Michael agreed, tilting Sam’s chin up with the knife. “What’s your name, little boy?” 

“Sam,” Sam gasped, shivering at the cool blade on his skin. “Please. . . what do you want?” 

Michael’s grin was absolutely wicked. “We want you, little boy,” he purred.

Lucifer reached out and roughly grabbed Sam’s crotch and Sam let a keen of pleasure as his boyfriend squeezed his hard cock. “Oh, I think he wants us too, Mikey,” he said. “He’s so hard.” 

“N-no I’m not!” Sam managed to say. This was a lie. He loved being filled with fear. The wires were crossed and instead of fighting, fleeing, or freezing, he wants to fuck when he’s scared. That’s why they were doing this.

“Want to try that again, little boy?” Lucifer crooned, rubbing Sam’s cock through his jeans. 

Sam swallowed and shook his head. “I. . . I don’t want. . .  _ No! _ ” he whimpered.

“‘Fraid you don’t get much of a choice,” Michael purred, and Sam’s cock throbbed in the harsh denim confines of his jeans and Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer laughed. 

“He likes that idea, Mikey,” Lucifer smirked.

“No, please, no-”

“I thought you’d say you’d do  _ anything  _ as long as we don’t hurt you?” Michael crooned.

“I-I thought you were going to rob me,” Sam whined, “Not. . . not. . .”

“Not fuck you in a dark alley?” Lucifer laughed. “Oh no, little boy. You’re going to get fucked, whether you like it or not.” 

“But. .  _ no! _ ” Sam made his voice sound distressed as it raised in pitch. “Please, no, please. . .” 

“What’s the matter, little boy?” Michael asked in a taunting voice. “Surely a pretty boy like you has gotten plenty of ass.” 

Sam blushed bright red and he shook his head, biting his lower lip. 

“You’re shitting me,” Lucifer asked in disbelief. “Cute thing like you is a virgin?” 

“Please, I can’t lose my virginity like this,” Sam begged. “Please. I’ll give you my wallet, you can beat me up, fuck, even cut me a little. Just. . don’t fuck me, please?” He gave them his best puppy dog eyes, trying not to let a smile cross his lips. The ‘I’m a poor, innocent virgin, don’t fuck me’ was unplanned on their parts, but Sam knew that they would eat it up.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Michael chuckled. “Luce, you got the last virgin, right?” 

Lucifer nodded, smirking. “Your turn, Mikey,” he said. “I’ll keep a look out.” 

“Please, no-” Sam’s playful pleas were cut off by the flat part of the knife pressing against his lips in a shushing gesture. He met Michael’s gaze and gave a soft moan as he looked up into Michael’s jade eyes. They were checking Sam over, making sure he was ready to continue. Sam gave a minute nod. 

“Safeword,” Michael murmured. 

“Clowns,” Sam whispered back.

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam clapped twice softly, so only Michael and Lucifer heard it.

“Good,” Michael’s gaze softened as he listened to the consent being given. Sam gave a returning smile and Lucifer squeezed his cock in approval, which made Sam groan. They had done this earlier, before the game began, but when they were playing this hard, Michael liked to do check-ins. Sam didn’t mind and actually appreciated them. 

As soon as the tender moment came, it was gone, and Michael growled. “You can stop touching him, Lucifer,” he said harshly. 

“At the very least, let me take his jeans off,” Lucifer snapped. “You get to play with him.” 

“Don’t worry,” Michael purred. “When we get him to our place, you can have your turn. But it’s my turn to deflower someone.”

“Fair enough,” Lucifer laughed.

“Please don’t,” Sam whimpered, falling back into character quickly. “Let me suck you off, I can do that, I just-”

“Hush, little boy,” Michael snarled. “Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”

“I always find it amusing when they try to bargain with us,” Lucifer sighed as he began undoing Sam’s belt. Sam squirmed, trying to get away but Lucifer’s fingers were quick and deft and soon, Sam’s cock was bared to the cool night air. “Oh  _ ho! _ Our little boy’s prepared.” He leered at Sam. “What, were you expecting to get fucked tonight, little boy?” 

“Nnnno!” Sam whimpered, gasping as Lucifer continued to roughly shove his jeans down his hips and then expose his ass. He shivered and couldn’t help the mewl that passed through his lips. 

“Gorgeous,” Michael groaned. He tugged Sam off the wall and handed him to Lucifer. “Make sure he’s a little open while I get my cock out.” 

“No, please-” Sam found Lucifer’s hand over his mouth and he felt his cock jump. 

“He told you not to speak unless you were spoken to, little boy,” Lucifer breathed in his ear, nipping the lobe. He then took his free hand and wet them a little while Sam kept his eyes on Michael. His dark haired boyfriend had put his knife in between his teeth as he undid his belt and jeans. So focused was Lucifer on the hot image of Michael that he forgot that Lucifer was going to be opening him up a little (more than they had already opened him before they started) until Lucifer’s long, slender finger slipped into his hole, and he yelped behind the hand. 

“Fuck, he’s wet, Mikey,” Lucifer groaned, slipping two in. “He’s tight though. I’m just gonna hazard a guess that our little boy played with himself earlier.” 

Michael smirked around the blade and Sam shivered. “Is that right, little boy?” Michael asked after removing the knife from his mouth. “Were you a naughty little boy and played with your hole?” 

Sam turned dark red and nodded, whimpering and squirming as Lucifer fingered him open even more. 

“Well, that won’t happen  _ ever  _ again,” Michael growled. “You won’t touch yourself ever again after tonight. Not unless we tell you you can. We’ll let it slide, but from now on, you’ll be punished if you do. Do you understand?” 

Sam gazed wide-eyed at Michael and didn’t answer, not even nonverbally. He was too aroused. 

“Lucifer,” Michael said. 

“He asked you a question, little boy,” Lucifer said, removing his hand from Sam’s mouth and using it to jerk his head back roughly by his hair. 

“AH!” Sam cried out, shivering. “Y-y-yes, I understand.” 

“Good,” Michael said, stroking his cock with his free hand. “Give him here, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer shoved Sam back at Michael and pulled out his own knife with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “I’ve got your back,” he said, turning around. 

Michael spun Sam around so his back was against his chest. Sam moaned as he felt Michael’s cock slip into the cleft of his ass and rutted. 

“I can’t wait to take that sweet virginity of yours, little boy,” Michael purred in his ear, darkness and seduction dripping from it. “You’re ours now, and eventually, you’ll get used to us.” 

“Never,” Sam hissed, squirming. “Please. Don’t.” 

“Everything about your body says you do want this,” Michael murmured. “Just relax and enjoy it.” He rested the knife against Sam’s throat. “It’ll hurt you more than me if you don’t.” 

Sam whined and felt the blunt head of Michael’s cock press into him. “God, no, please, please, Sir, I don’t-”

“Fuck, Lucifer was right, you’re tight,” Michael groaned, pressing into Sam slowly, letting him feel every inch. “You’re wet, too. Must’ve used a good amount of lube while being such a naughty boy.” He licked up the side of his boyfriend’s neck and Sam was thankful that his boyfriends knew him well enough to know his kinks, just like he knew their kinks. And being called naughty was one of them. “Then again, think of how naughty you’re being right now,” he continued. “You’re letting me hold a knife to  your throat while I fuck you and Lucifer there keeps a look out. But he’ll be watching, too. And we’re in  _ public.  _ We’re in a gross, dingy alley and you’re allowing yourself to be opened up like a common whore.” 

Sam keened and writhed the best he could in Michael’s firm hold. He thrashed only more once he felt Michael’s hips come flush with his ass. 

“Stop wiggling,” Michael commanded. “I don’t want to slit your throat while I’m fucking you. If I wanted to fuck a corpse, there’s a perfectly good graveyard or morgue I can go into.” 

Sam stopped squirming while Lucifer snorted in amusement. He definitely didn’t want to have his throat cut. So he stilled, but he whimpered and whined continuously as Michael ground against his ass. He closed his eyes and pretended like he wasn’t enjoying it, although clenching eagerly around Michael and the soft whines that fell from his lips told them otherwise. 

“His cock’s jumping Michael,” Lucifer chuckled from his position. Sam opened his eyes to see him leaning against the dumpster, doing knife tricks while he divided his time to making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed and watching Michael and Sam fuck. “He really likes it.” 

And Sam did. The danger, the taboo, the adrenaline from being frightened, the knife against his throat, as if he would scream for help his life would be taken- it was an intoxicating cocktail, one that he enjoyed. 

“Think he’s gonna cum?” Michael panted, his hips starting to move faster in and out of Sam.

“Oh, definitely,” Lucifer purred. “Unless you don’t want him to.” 

“Oh no, I want him to,” Michael grinned. “I want him to cum on the ground. You hear that little boy?” 

Sam nodded, whimpering as his cock leaked. It wouldn’t take long now. 

“I’m getting close to filling up this virgin ass with cum,” Michael breathed. “Fucking hot, you naughty boy. I can’t wait until you’re a properly trained little boy for us.”

Sam came, a muted cry echoing in his throat as he came onto the ground and all over himself, shuddering in Michael’s strong hold.

“Fuck,” Michael breathed and within two thrusts, Sam felt the familiar heat of his boyfriend cumming deep within him. He slumped in Michael’s arms while Lucifer gave a sarcastic clap.

“Bravo, encore,” He teased with a grin. 

Michael chuckled as he kissed Sam’s cheek. “That was perfect,” he murmured lovingly as he pulled Sam’s pants up and did the zipper, button, and belt. Sam was boneless and he gave a lazy smile. 

Lucifer gathered Sam in his arms and hoisted him over his shoulder. Sam moaned, the show of strength turning him on even more. 

“Hurry up and stow away your dick,” Lucifer huffed impatiently. “I want to take our new toy home and fuck him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
